


Should You Need Me

by TheVerdantSword



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVerdantSword/pseuds/TheVerdantSword





	

Hello, folks. I took things down so I can edit without having to bother you guys with my constant editing of previous chapters. I get really pedantic when I'm writing something that's not fluff or a oneshot. I'm currently working on the second chapter as I almost have a chapter plan drawn up. How all you other authors go an update week by week without changing little things in the previous chapter is beyond me. I look back on my older writing and just  _cringe_. But this story is something I want to get perfect. I just need to do some drafts and then I should be set to try and update fortnight by fortnight in the least, my dudes. I'm so excited to get this one out here. The warnings will go back up when I post the first few chapters. I'm rambling, whoops. Anyway. Point is: I want to have drafts for the entire thing before I go and post anything else. This is one I am working very hard on. enjoy the rest of your day/night


End file.
